Love Lies
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: Kenshin leaves Kaoru. She never gets the chance to tell him of her love...and neither does he. Kenshin never even tells her why he had to leave. In the end, it is still not known if he's Rurouni Kenshin or Hitokiri Battosai...CHAPTER TWO UP! {COMPLETE}
1. Love Lies

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

****

Love Lies 

One day you said your sudden goodbye 

That day I swore I wouldn't cry

But tears streamed down and formed a lake

I tried so hard just not to break

You've not come back, will you return?

This ache in my heart continues to burn

I thought you'd be here till the day I'd die

I thought you loved me, but I know love lies

You won't come back to say it's alright

I don't know how I live through the nights

This loneliness tears away at my soul

You're the half that made me whole

I live my days and spend hours to weep

Nighttime I cry myself to sleep

You'll never know what you did to me

The one you knew will no longer be

That one no longer has a love filled heart

Piece by piece, you ripped it apart

I made it obvious that I loved you

If only…if only, you loved me too…

Please Review.


	2. The Ultimate Curse

****

Disclaimer:

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Thanks for the reviews! ^_________^:

****

The evil witch, Sang Yu Nung, YukiAngel28

This is all I'm writing for these poems, alright? ^_^; sooo, don't go asking for more on this -_-;;; I'll write more sometime and post them separately. Also, I plan on writing another poem for _Your Nightmare Come True _and _Escape _if anyone's interested. Please review! And if you read the first chapter and did not review, please go back and do so! People tend to judge fics/poems by the amount of reviews they have which is why I spend so much time typing and so much of my energy to persuade people to review. 

The poem is the explanation in Kenshin's POV about why he left Kaoru, alright? ^_^

Enjoy! 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

I'll draw the years all passing by   
So much to learn so much to try 

And with this ring our lives will start   
Swearing that we'll never part   
I offer what you cannot buy   
Devoted love until we die 

--Celine Deon (Colour Of My Love)--

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Ultimate Curse

Kenshin walks down the beaten path deep in thought. It's been nearly a year since he's left Kaoru-dono, and guilt became to consume him…

__

"Take care Kaoru-dono. I hope to see you again, that I do…"

The words echo in his mind, and he wonders why he had said that.

__

'I should've told her the truth…she deserved at least that…'

****

I had to leave that fateful day

For your sake, I could not stay

I did not tell you of the reason

For fear you'd think of it as treason

The Ishin-Shisi made me go

They told me that you couldn't know

In that note it clearly said

That if I told I'd find you dead

So my only choice was to flee

Not that you'd care for this rurouni

I saw the tears swell in your eyes

Did you love me? No…love lies

I've felt this way a time before

Too much pain, I want no more

Last time I shared my grand affection

I was pushed in the wrong direction

When Tomoe left, I changed for the worst

Never to love, the ultimate curse

Even if I told you of the love I feel

You'd love me in my dreams, but it'd never be real

So now it is I left here to cry

The assassin, and man slayer, Battosai

He continues to walk down the lane, eyes downcast and streaming with tears. 

__

'If I go back with the Ishin-Shishi…I'll return to Hitokiri Battosai, the man of my past, the man with bloodstained hands…

__

No…

I can't…'

The words repeat themselves like a broken record…

__

'I can't…'

Kenshin stops midway in the path, looking up at the cloudy sky. Unsure of what to do, he simply stares at the rain clouds gathering overhead. Raindrops begin to fall, dampening his hair and mixing with his tears.

__

'Who am I? Rurouni Kenshin? Or Hitokiri Battosai? Surely I cannot be both…'

And these are his thoughts all the way to the location of the Ishin-Shishi...

What does he choose? No one knows exactly. All that's known is that the Ishin-Shishi were found dead that night. Some say that Hitokiri Battosai had returned, if only for that night. But alas, the truth is not known, especially not by Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi or any of the others. Most especially it is not known to Kaoru…Kaoru Himura…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading. That's all…I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do. Also, I'm not (yet) a very big RK fanatic, so forgive me if the Ishin-Shishi has been disbanded…or if Tomoe is dead…or if _any _information is wrong! Feel free to tell me so! 

While you're at it, please review. I have more RK poems planned, but not if I don't have reviews as proof that people are actually reading them. Sadly, this site does not have a hit counter for each fic. 

**__**


End file.
